The New Olympians
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: When a tragedy befalls the occupants of Mount Olympus, a betrayal of one of their own, and the gods and goddesses in charge are all killed except Apollo who will be charge. A new set of gods and goddesses, along with Apollo, will assume the rolls left empty by this heinous crime. But will another betrayal rock the new gods and goddesses world, or will things continue as usual?


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Hogwarts Olympics on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For Hogwarts Olympic I wrote for Torch Relay, God/Goddes AU, used all five of my team member (James Potter, Percy Weasley, Regulus Black, Marlene McKinnon, and Oliver Wood), Warning for mentions of character deaths. Word Count without Author's Note is 973. I hope you all enjoy The New Olympians. **

The golden sun shone down on the smaller council room on Mount Olympus. Its twelve newly minted seats shone bronze in the sunlight just waiting for their occupants to come and sit. All was quiet as the new dawn broke bright and early.

"I swear Apollo brings the dawn far earlier than I would have," the young dark haired man whined rubbing his eyes. Harry the Greek god of light walked alongside another dark haired man. "I would like one day where I get to sleep in."

"Try being the second in command to Lord Hades," mumbled his grey eyed companion as they walked into the council room. "He loves to keep the Underworld so dark. It's like have you ever heard of this new invention the mortals have called in lighting?"

The duo broke into a round laughter. This was their usual morning ritual. Everyday after Harry followed Apollo through the sky bringing light to follow the sun he'd meet up with Regulus. They spend a few minutes catching up and complaining about their bosses. But today was different. Something big was happening today. They'd both been summoned by Harry's father James, who was second in command to Zues.

"I wonder what Dad wants," Harry murmured as he looked towards the twelve new thrones set up in the council room.

"I'm not late am I?" called a female voice from behind them. The blonde woman who came running into the room was unknown to Harry. But the from the look on Regulus's face he knew her quite well. "I hate when James calls these random meetings. I mean he's not even in charge. He' just the second in command. Something would have had to have happened to Lord Zues for him to be in charge."

"More like something had to have happened to Zues and the other major Olympians before he was left in charge." Percy was adjusting his glasses on his nose as he walked into the council room. Leave to Percy to try reasoning with Marlene when she was in this sort of mood.

"Perce," Percy's lover Oliver murmured into his ear as he wound his arms around Percy from behind, "you know better than to argue with Marlene when she gets into a tizzy like this."

Percy sighed and then nodded lacing his fingers through Oliver's as they walked over to their seats at the council table.

"It would be easy if she didn't make it so much…."

"So much what?" snapped Marlene as she sat down across the table from the duo.

"If you didn't make it so easy to refute your claims, Marlene. You can be such a ditz when you want to be…."

"That's enough of that," James's voice boomed through the council room. He was ushering in the stragglers that were complaining lowly to themselves as they shuffled past him. James looked much his son except for his hazel eyes. "We can bring this session of the council to a start now. The first order of business is to discuss…."

"Why are even here?" asked Sirius who was god of rivers. "Nothing we decide here ever gets used by those in charge…."

"The gods of Olympus have fallen," was the sudden declaration of James. "We are now in charge."

"How do you know?" asked his wife Lily as she turned concerned eyes on James. She was the goddess of young mothers. "What proof do you have to refute your claims?"

"Me," came a voice from the doorway. All of the eyes of the small council, as they were called before today, turned towards the source of the voice. Weary and drawn looking but still more beautiful than anything in the world, Apollo stood in the doorway. "I'm the proof James the new god of the sky has. They've all fallen. They're all gone."

The uproar of voice was louder than anything. Every face that had turned towards Lord Apollo now turned back to James. Confusion was rampant in the small council room, no one really wanted to buy that the Olympians had been destroyed. It couldn't be true. Could it?

"Do we know who has done this horrible thing?" Percy asked as he tried his best to comfort Oliver. "Has anyone taken responsibility for this tragedy?"

"Someone has," James murmured turning his eyes from Apollo towards Regulus. He didn't want to mistrust Regulus. Regulus was his best friend's brother after all but he was also Hades second in command. "Hades, god of the Underworld has taken credit for killing the gods of Mount Olympus."

"Apparently he doesn't know how to count," murmurs Marlene rolling her eyes. "Or he'd know they aren't all dead."

Apollo chuckled at this. He had to appreciate the sarcasm this one had in her. If James hadn't appointed his son to be god of light Apollo would have asked for this one to be given the title.

"She's got a point," he said pointing towards Marlene, who smiled at him with a small wave. Apparently they wouldn't be without a goddess of Beauty and Love for long. They'd be stupid not to appoint her for that job.

"Come join us Lord Apollo." James indicated the sun chair that was left just for Apollo. "We must now divide up the jobs between us."

A series of loud groans went up around the table, expect for Percy and Oliver who were almost in a world of their own, as they all settled down to start the hard of being gods and goddesses. All Regulus could think was, _This is going to be one hell of a long day._ And he didn't know how right he was.

**I hope you all enjoyed The New Olympians. **


End file.
